


Human Again [Podfic]

by podlizzie



Category: Life on Mars/Doctor Who (Tenth Doctor) crossover
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a garishly wrapped box with an iPod in it outside his door on Christmas morning, 1973. What's especially mad is that the iPod isn't even his - it's filled with rubbish like The Scissor Sisters and McFly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Again [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188055) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 



I said I was going to do this aaaages ago and now I have. Also fills the "Crossover/Fusion" square for [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/).

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/0000dtpf/)

Title: [Human Again](http://aralias.livejournal.com/337228.html)  
Author: [](http://aralias.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aralias.livejournal.com/)**aralias**  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Life on Mars/Doctor Who (Tenth Doctor) crossover  
Summary: Sam finds a garishly wrapped box with an iPod in it outside his door on Christmas morning, 1973. What's especially mad is that the iPod isn't even his - it's filled with rubbish like The Scissor Sisters and McFly.  
Characters: Sam Tyler, Team 1973, Ten, Simm!Master  
Pairing(s): Ten/Simm vaguely implied; Sam/Annie recognised as canon  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 0:16:50

Links (mediafire): [mp3 (15.4mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?clasu1nzeydmda7) | [m4b (7.91mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?pgyi216rpyjp157)  


Links (archive): [mp3 (15.4mb)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/human-again) | [m4b (7.91mb)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/human-again-audiobook)

Cross posted: [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/42322.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1487597.html) | [dw_podfic](http://dw-podfic.livejournal.com/14071.html) | [lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2312447.html)| [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/4881.html)


End file.
